


Taiyang’s moves

by the_legendary_monster_tracker



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Sex, anul, impreg, kisssing, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_legendary_monster_tracker/pseuds/the_legendary_monster_tracker
Summary: Taiyang has been team mates whith Summer and Raven for a long time. But he eventually conseves a child whith both. This is the story of haw Ruby and Yang were made.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very sorry for righting this... if I publish it. (also I'm dyslexic so yep sorry for any typos)

It was a normal day in remnant. 

Taiyang was being persistent as always towards Raven. He was flirting with her and making stupid puns whilst doing it. He was also beating up sum grim with here. 

“ common Ra why didn’t you beam towards me “ Taiyang said, Swavely, as he punches a beyawolf as another wone lunged towards him as he dojed rolling it of off his back after grabbing it and throwing it in Raven’s dereliction of which she started it with her sword. “ uuu “ Raven exclaimed after the horrible pun of here name “ nice stable “ Taiyang sed impressed. “ Ya well I was aiming for you, but that works too “ Raven exclaimed smugly. 

The other bayawolf charged again towards Taiyang and he grabbed its jaw and its claw jumped over it and ripped off his jaw from behind it. “ whats wrong are you speechless “ Taiyang exclaimed with a wink. Raven just rolls her eyes and scoffed.  
“ Well, it looks like we’re dun for today “ Taiyang said swinging his arm around Raven shoulder as his hand has obvious intent as it rests on her chest. “ ahem “ Raven exclaimed anode. Taiyang didn’t seem to Buje. So being the pervert she is she decided to take revenge by grabbing his butt. However, this seems to have sent the wrong signal as Taiyang took it as an invitation to kiss her. 

As Taiyang raped his lips arawnd hers, Ravens eyes widen in shok. He got a step ther there and stikes his tung in her mouth. Raven was still in shok from the sumwat sudden asolt but quickly gathered herself to bite his tung and Taiyang and raven brake. “Aw, hay what was that about? “ Taiyang asked Sam what confused, ha naw what he did. “ I could ask you the same thing “ Raven exclaimed rubbing her tung. “ don’t act like it was that bade “ Taiyang said swavly and flertashiusly. “ shut up “ Raven said blushing.

“ god haw can sumwane so hot-headed and fierce be so cold “ Taiyang said jokingly. “ Tai why do you like me so much “ Raven said asking him. “ because your an amazing person, your passion, your drive, the way you pretend you don’t Kerr. “ Taiyang said with admiration, and winking at the last one. Raven looks away and blushes at the things he said.  
“ fine “ Raven exclaimed “what, “ Taiyang asked “ fine one night... for now “ Raven finally broke. “ haw about a date first. Dinner and a movie, we’re not animals “ Taiyang said. “ fine, see you tonight “ Raven said “ and don't expect any fancy dress or anything like that “

Later that night after the date.

Taiyang and Raven make it to Tai’s house.

“ I had a lot of fun tonight did you, “ Taiyang asked “ sure did, that was surprisingly fun. Thanks for this. But depending on how things work out, the best part is yet to come. “ she said seductively. They make there way upstairs. “ wow, be careful I guess your still tipsy from all the drinks “ Taiyang said concerned for her. “ don’t worry I’m at my best like this “ Raven said winking at him. “ you and yore brother are the same, you both rely on fake confidence.” Taiyang said confidently. They finally make it to the bedroom.

” Alright, Tai last sees what you got “ Raven said seductively. “ ok, I’ll try not to disappoint “ Taiyang said in and equality as subjective voice. 

Taiyang takes Raven's panties off under her skirt. And he poots one finger in. And starts moving. “ that all you got “ Raven said but then Taiyang poots a second finger in. “ o, not bad Tai. Not bad at- “ But Raven was cut off from Taiyang pooting a third finger in. Moving his fingers around as he holds her in his arms. Raven moning from the pleasure as she massages her boobs with her hand. “ what are you... doing “ Raven asked in pleasure “ o, just preparing you “ Taiyang explained with a grin on his face. “ preparing me for wa- “ but then Raven was cut off by Taiyang kissing here which quickly turned in to a make out. “ I'm coming “ Raven quickly broke the kiss and said, as she came. Socking Taiyang’s hand.

“ ok Tai, let’s see what you got packing Tai. “ Raven said looking surprised as she looked down and saw that she didn’t have her skirt as well as her socks were off. Tai was also half naked and was taking the rest off. So she followed his lead and started to strip. She took off her shirt and bra and he took off his pants and underwear. “ o, don’t worry I’m a grower, not a shower. “ Taiyang exclaimed. “ wow, your kidding right “ Raven exclaimed surprised. It was already 7 inches and it wasn't even erect.  
“ ok, let’s do this “ Raven said. leaning down to suck it. Until Taiyang grade here and thru here on the bed. “ why don’t we just skip the dancing around and go to the main part “ Taiyang said seductively. As he aims his rod at here entrenc. “ WHAT! Pot a condom on first “ Raven exclaimed. “ o sorry I’m out of those “ Taiyang retorted “ seriously it’s your house “ Raven said back. “ Then can you do an there hole, it’s just that it’s dangerous today, and I don’t want to get pregnant, “ Raven said bashfully. As Taiyang flips here over to penetrate her from behind. “ that’s a shame “ Taiyang said as he began to line himself up with here “ I would have made a good dad “ he said whispering it into here ere. This mad raven's eyes widen, sumthing about what he said seemed off “ what wa- “ was all she could say before Taiyang penetrated here behind dodgy stile. 

“ owowowow “ Raven said recovering from the impact. Thay vergot, he was going in dray. “ sorry “ Taiyang opolajised. After she recorded he started moving and growing. Raven butt was tight anuth but Taiyangs invading member stretching it out whilst it was also growing was nuts. “ is this what you meant when you said preparation “ Raven though. It was getting more erect, bigger and longer. He started moving it so that she could feel the motion of his rod on her womb, as it rubbed and poked in her intestine. This pleased here more as she moaned. 

Taiyang was pounding Raven and her mind was trying to wrap around the size of his meat stick. She thought he might have sheathed his arm in instead. From the micher of his size and the tightness of that hole.

Then suddenly he pulled out. “ what, whar are you doing, “ Raven asked confused “ o, sorry I’ll pot it back in “ Taiyang said as he grabs her and penetrates here, but this time in a different hole. Raven's eyes widen as she realizes. “ what... what are you doing, I said it was dangerous. “ she exclaimed as she looked back only for her eyes to widen further. After she thought she might be drunker than she thought and or that her mind was playing tricks on here, but from what she can feel and what she could see, he hade a 12 to 13-inch coke it was twice the size of a regular coke. Here mind wasn't playing tricks on here.

She could feel the coke plunged deep into here but he wasn't even halfway. “Why is it so big “ Raven exclaimed shocked “ just make sure you pull out in time “ Taiyang plunges deeper into here she could feel here womb entrench being kissed and even penetrated by his tip. This caused here to organism again as here eyes ruled back into here he’d. And then Taiyang bottomed out and he rested agents her behind as her insides adjusted to his impressive girth. His girth stretches her womb greatly as it pushed it up stretching it thinner and tighter. The bump and blog from it was visible from the outside. 

as Raven was resting, recovering from the invading member, Taiyang began to speak “ hay Raven, do you know why people find big boobs, coke and wide hips attractive “ Taiyang asked with a grin on his face “ it’s because they're more likely to reproduce, the bigger and wider the more young Thay prudence “ then she realised as she looked at her self with her wide hips and DD sized cup breasts. “ what wat “ Raven exclaimed. 

Taiyang started to move. Pounding here doggy style. Slamming it to the base as here butt shook from the impact. Raven was in pure extasy so much so that she couldn’t think about what he said. He gave her a smack on the bottom that drove here crazy. She moaned as Taiyang began to spank and group here behind.

“ let’s yous your boobs to help squeeze me, “ Taiyang said seductively “ like this “ then he reaches over to grab her brests. And since Thay where big enough stretch them down to where the tip of his coke was blogging out. Then started to squeeze them together to plusher it. This pleased both Raven and Taiyang very greatly, and Thay both started to mone in pleasure.  
“ now you do it “ Taiyang said to Raven. Ravens started to stretch and fondled here one boobs as Taiyang stood themselves up straight as to support Raven who was bent over and needed her hands to support here. 

Then Taiyang got them both off the bed and stood themselves on there tow legs. As he held here by her hips. “ T-Tai... h-haw are you going to p-p-pull out L-like th-this “ Raven asked berrly able to speak from the sheer amount of plusher she was in. “ I’m not “ Taiyang exclaimed “ wh-what “ Raven questioned. But then after a while, it all finally clicked. What he said what he was doing. He was trying to impregnate her. She looked at herself in the mirror of Taiyang room and sow herself being used by here teammate no here lover. 

She started to get upset. “ Is this all I was to you, a breeding chamber, is that why you wanted me, is this why you where so persistent, “ Raven exclaimed almost to the break of tears from the betrayal. “ was all that great stuff you said about me a lie “ but then Taiyang kissed here, not in a lustful way but in a genuine loving He then brakes the kiss “ of course not I love you. Even if you where most likely to give me baby’s, it wouldn't be that worth it if I didn’t like being with you. “ Taiyang said with a warm loving smile. 

“ o Tai “ Raven said with a smile. “ good, now thets finish this “ Taiyang said lustfully . “ what no, I don’t say you could- “ Raven said before being viciously pawned from behind. They continued to ride in extasy as Thay continues. “ I’m coming, “ Taiyang said “ N-No “ Raven exclaimed “ screw it,, “ she said again. Taiyang shoved into Raven as hard and deep as possible. As she could feel it pulsing more than normal, it throbbed more violently as she could feel sumthing coming up. He blasted his load inside here. Filing the already tight and stretched space. The large amount of cum spilled out of here crammed entrenc and onto the floor as he frowns her on the bed whilst still standing up to go deeper into her. Not that he needed to. But after almost a minute of ejaculating, he pulled out. Raven broke from the sex and being nocked up. 

“ you now Raven, I fink you’ll make a great mother “ Taiyang said as he kissed her good night. 

The end


	2. Taing the knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiyang is sad as Raven has left him with Yang. But Summer helps out and helps Taiyang with Yang. As here replacement mother and Taiyang is very grateful. And thinks she whould make a grate mother. Time to make it official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I finally did it I made a story that was non sexual or stupid to an extent... but I did it it’s finally... whate what’s going on. I’m back. No, I was good, I moved on. I was a good little boy. Then agen I’ve made uthere fanfiction that’s not on this website that are also non sexual or stupid. O whatever I’m back doing this stuff... heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp, nooooooooooooooo.

It was a normal day in remnant.

Summer was looking after Yang whilst Taiyang was out on a mission he was coming back from. He opened the door to see Summer pooting Yang to sleep. 

“ hey, how’s everything here. “ Taiyang whispered not wanting to wake Yang. “ good, she finally fell asleep “ Summer whispered bake. Leaning over Yang's cradle. “ aw she’s so cute when she’s sleeping “ Taiyang said softly “ I always wanted to be a mother “ Summer said sweetly “ well I can help you with that “ Taiyang said seductively, hugging her from behind. “ hahaha your kidding right “ Summer asked. Taiyang Just grins.

Later in Taiyangs bedroom.

“ um, Tai are you sure about this “ Summer asked confused “ and are you actually going to get me pregnant because- “ Summer was cut off from Taiyang taking off her panties from her skirt and sitting here dawn. “ don’t worry about it “ Taiyang said “ um, Tai a little worried here, because if I- “ Summer was cute off from Taiyang sticking his tung in her folds, making her mone in pleasure.

Taiyang started moving his tung in and out, up and down to her pleasure. “ Au, T-Tai “ Summer moaned in pleasure. She started fondling her breasts in pleasure as Taiyang kept exploring here insides by wiggling his tung. “ I’m coming “ she screamed as she came all over Taiyangs face. He swallowed all the cum in his mouth.

“ Alright, now that the worm up is dun, let’s get serious “ Taiyang said stripping his clothes. Summer doing the same as she eyes his cock. A fully naked Taiyang pins Summer to the bed and lines himself up. “ what! “ Summer yells “ don’t put it in dry, I’m sensitive. Besides you pleasured me so let me repay you before we both get a ride. “ Summer said pooting here face to his crotch. She opened her mouth inviting Taiyang's quite impressive, but not fully erect rod. 

She starts to suck on the tip and starts to engulf more of him. She started to move here tung to better please him. “ not bad Sum “ Taiyang moned in pleasure “ but this next part might get a little extreme, “ he said. As he got more excited he got bigger. Summer struggled to hold it all in her mouth and started to retreat. Only for Taiyang to grab the back of her head and shoved it down his shaft to the bases. Summer struggled to breathe as the cock went down her throat as it kept growing. “ hold on I’m about to come “ Taiyang said as he came down her throat directly into her stomach. Summer struggled to keep it all down as he pulled out. Summer swallows it all down. “ sorry for that “ Taiyang apologists. 

“ but, let’s just get to the main part, “ Taiyang said as he lied Summer dune and lowers his now soaked member at her entrance. “ what hold on, while that fit, “ Summer asked hesitantly. Shore it was wet but it was also bigger than it was before. “ shore it will, you’ve handled Crows haven’t you “ Taiyang exclaimed. “ I don’t think, au- “ Summer shunted as she was penetrated by Taiyang’s rod. It slowly went in agonizing Summer, she didn’t know when it was going to end. But eventually, he got to the base. 

He what’s for here to adjust to the stretching and filling sensation. But eventually, Taiyang started to move. He could see the silhouette of his cock moving in her belly. She almost came immediately but tried to hold back. But she quickly succumbed to the plusher. “ Taiyang “ she yelled in extasy as she came. After she came dune Taiyang had an idea. 

He picked here up by here wasn’t, stood up and crashed the front part of there bodies together. The blogging rod was squeezed between the two fit bodies. Abes on stomach and boobs on pecs as his rod was pleasurable squeezed within Summer’s insides and both their outsides. He was clamping his first together agents her back as he moved his first ball up and down to pleasure themselves with the pressure whilst still pounding here entrance. “ T-Tai so pan full “ Summer exclaimed “ But it feels so good “ here mind was lost in extasy. “ I can’t wait for Yang to be an older sister, “ Taiyang said with obvious intent to get here pregnant. But Summer was to far gone in pleasure to give what he said any though. 

Both of them we’re losing it and we’re close. Taiyang couldn’t take it anymore “ I’m coming “ he yelled. He held her in his arms as Thay both came hard. Summer’s eyes ruled back into here he’d as Taiyang grunted. He unloaded himself straight into her womb. There was so much the mixture of cums poured into the ground as Summer’s insides squeezed Taiyang dry as a big puddle of cum formed on the grand. Eventually, Thay came down after almost a minute of coming. Taiyang late Summer on the bed and pulled out. 

“ I know you will make a great mother Summer, “ Taiyang said as he kissed the mind broken Summer “ I know it “ he rested beside here as Thay both fell asleep.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it’s over... look if I ever make another one of thes just shoot me. Ok just shoot me.  
> ( also I am dyslexic so if there are eny tipos... sorry )

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still sorry.


End file.
